Niemcy - Cudowna Bawaria
Świat Totalnej Porażki ''- ''Odcinek Trzydziesty Piąty Samanta - '''No ! Finałowa 5 ! Narszcie już nie długo koniec i wymarzone wolne. A teraz do rzeczy. Bla bla bla, ostatnio odpadł Cameron, bla bla bla. No, ostatni odcinek w Europie, a dokładnie w Niemczech, oj będzie się działo. I to tyle, zobaczymy się dopiero....za chwilę. A teraz nara. ' W Przedziale Nr 1 Izzy siedzi i rozmawia ze szczurami (przyszły za nią z Przedziału 2). Izzy - 'Hej szczurki, wiecie wogóle, że....ej no, bez myszy ! ''Wzięła mysz i wywaliła ją przez okno. 'Izzy - '''Nareczka koreczka, no dobra, więc....chwila to była twoja siostra ?....... W Przedziale Nr 2 ''U Dakoty i Mikea 'Dakota - '''Mogę ci zadać pytanie ? '''Mike - '''A czemu nie ? '''Dakota - '''Masz dziewczynę ? '''Mike - '''Chwila, a ty nie jesteś..... '''Dakota - '''Tak wiem zerwałam z Samem. '''Mike - '''A on o tym wie ? '''Dakota - '''Jescze nie. '''Mike - '''A po drugie, tak mam dziewczynę. '''Dakota - '''Niech zgadnę Bridgette ? '''Mike - '''Pomyliłaś mnie z Geoffem, ja kocham Zoey. '''Dakota - '''Nie znam jej. '''Mike - '''A kogo ty znasz ? '''Dakota - '''No....ciebie, Geoffa..... '''Mike - '''To było pytanie retoryczne. '''Dakota - '''Nie wiedziałam. '''Mike - '''A po drugie zmieniłaś się, kiedyś, byłaś taka.... '''Dakota - '''Nie no nie wytrzymam, ja chcę chłopaka ! '''Mike - '''Nie wycczaruję ci go. '''Dakota - '''Pliska. '''Mike - '''To jest takie słowo ? '''Dakota - '''Mam dosyć. ''I poszła. 'Mike - '(do siebie) Co ja jej zrobiłem ? U Geoffa i Dakoty 'Dakota - '''Dobra, krótko i na temat, masz dziewczynę ? '''Geoff - '''Już ci mówiłem. '''Dakota - '''To będziemy razem ? '''Geoff - '''No....przecież.... '''Dakota - '''To tak ? '''Geoff - '''Mam już dziewczynę. '''Dakota - '''Wiedziałam. ''I znowu poszła. 'Geoff - '(do siebie) Czasem jej nie rozumiem. I wtedy przyszła Courtney. 'Courtney - '''Kogo ? '''Geoff - '''Dakoty. '''Courtney - '''A co się z nią dzieje ? '''Geoff - '''Szuka chłopaka. '''Courtney - '''Spodziewam się, że nikogo nie znajdzie. '''Geoff - '''I odpadnie. '''Courtney - '''Ja bym wolała Izzy. '''Geoff - '''Dlaczego ? '''Courtney - '''Działa mi na nerwy. '''Geoff - '''Pomóc ci ? '''Courtney - '''Ją wywalić ? '''Geoff - '''No. '''Courtney - '''To tak, zgadzam się. '''Geoff - '''A jak wygra ? '''Courtney - '''To zróbmy żeby nie wygrała. '''Geoff - '''To będzie trudne. '''Courtney - '''Bo jeszcze, wygra sezon. '''Geoff - '''Tego to nie chcę. '''Courtney -' I tak powinna już była dawno odpaść. Wtedy przyszła Dakota 'Dakota - '''O czym gadacie ? '''Courtney - '''O niczym. '''Geoff - '''A nie gadaliśmy o tym.... '''Courtney - '(na ucho) Geoff, nie zdradzaj jej tego, jeszcze wygada Izzy. 'Geoff - '(na ucho) Dobra. 'Dakota - '''Czemu tak szepczecie ? '''Courtney - '''Gadaliśmy o pogodzie. '''Dakota - '''A własnie jaka jest ? '''Courtney - 'Świetnie ją widać z ostatniego okna. 'Dakota - '''No dobra, dzięki. ''I poszła zobaczyć. 'Courtney - '''Ufff, było blisko. '''Geoff - '''I to jak. '''Samanta - '(przez głosniki) Wszyscy proszeni są o zebranie w jadalnii. Dziękuję. 'Courtney - '''Co to jakaś kelnerka ? '''Geoff - '''Nie wiem, chodź. W jadalnii '''Jayden - '''Dzisiaj odwiedzimy Niemcy, więc wła-la - szpecle. '''Mike - '''Co to jest ? '''Jayden - '''Kluseczki. '''Geoff - '''Bez niczego ? '''Jayden - '''Na uczelnii, z kuchni niemieckiej dostałem 2 -. '''Dakota - '''Widać, no cóż, ale chociaż ma mało kalorii. ''Przy jednym ze stolików. 'Mike - '''Dzisiaj chyba będę głodował. '''Geoff - '''Robisz strajk ? '''Mike - '''Nie, ale tymi kluseczkami się nie najem. '''Geoff - '''Na pewno są dokładki. '''Mike - '''Chcesz się przekonać ? '''Geoff - '''Nie dzięki. ''Wtedy przyszła Samanta. 'Samanta - '''Macie jeszcze czs na jedzenie, przyszłam tu po coś innego, (do Jaydena) to masz ten obiad dla mnie ? '''Jayden - '''Ilu gwiadzkowy ? '''Samanta - '''5-io. ''Wtedy Jayden poszedł na zaplecze i przyniósł jejwykwitne danie. 'Samanta - '''Dzięki. ''I poszła. 'Dakota - '''Jakim prawem ona to może jeść ? '''Izzy - '''Nie mam pojęcia. '''Samanta - '''Aha i jeszcze jedno wylądowaliśmy, wyjdźcie na zewnątrz. '''Courtney - '''A kto prowadził ? '''Samanta - '''Nie wiesz ? Autopilot. ''Po kilku minutach wszyscy wyszli. Przed samolotem 'Samanta - '''Jak wiecie jesteśmy w Monachium, w Niemczech, dz.... '''Courtney - '''A możesz szybciej ? '''Samanta - '''No dobra, wersja skrócona. Jesteśmy w Bawarii, a właśnie teraz jest Oktoberfest. Czyli taki wielki festyn. '''Dakota - '''To powiesz nam to zadanie ? '''Samanta - '''Część I - macie zjeść precle. '''Mike - '''Te...takie... '''Samanta - '''Oto one. ''Wtedy przyjeżdża ciężarówka precli, które wysypują się na ziemię. 'Samanta - '''Już teraz wiecie ? '''Dakota - '''A to ma kalorie ? '''Samanta - '''No dobra, zadanie jest takie, kto zje najwięcej ten wygra, ta osoba, która wygra...nie bęzie brała udział w następnej części zadania, i wygra, tak samo będzie później, ale jeszze zobaczymy, części będzie tak z 4,5. A teraz zaczynajcie. '''Dakota - '''A dasz jakieś talerze ? Nie będę jadła z ziemi. '''Samanta - '''Nie przesadzaj, zostało do końca 5 osób. Teraz już będą trudniejsze zadania. '''Dakota - '''Nie lubię cię. '''Samanta - '''Radzę ci się pośpieszyć, wszyscy już zaczęli. '''Dakota - '''Nie pośpieszaj mnie. ''I poszła do reszty. 'Courtney - '(z pełną buzią) Trzeba spowolnić Izzy ! 'Geoff - '''Ale jak ? '''Izzy - '''Ale co ? '''Courtney - '''Nie jedz tego ! '''Izzy - '''Czemu. '''Courtney - '''Bo....to jest myte. '''Mike - '''Serio ? To, dobrze. '''Izzy - '''To....co ? '''Courtney -' (krzyczy) To jest z robaków !! Mike i Dakota - wypluwają jedzenie i idą prędko do łazienki. 'Samanta - '''No cóż, zotały trzy osoby.....dwie... ''Courtney zwymiotowała na Geoffa. 'Geoff - '''O, fuj. '''Courtney - '''Nie ! '''Geoff - '''No ładnie....finał z Izzy. '''Izzy - '''A tu są na prawdę robale ? '''Geoff - '(lewdo jedząc) Nie, mydło. Izzy wypluwa wszystkie precle. 'Geoff - '''Nie no, nie wytrzymam. ''I sam wymiotuje. 'Samanta - '''No dobra, nikt nie wygrał i powiem szczerze, to było obrzydliwe. '''Courtney - '''Jest ! '''Samanta - '''Drugą częścią zadania, będzie. '''Dakota - '''Proszę, możemy przewę, jestem wymęczona. '''Samanta - '''No dobra...pora na reklamy. '''Izzy - '''To my jesteśmy w telewizji ? '''Samanta - '''To..ta..przerwa to jest ? '''Courtney - '''Ale co ? '''Operator kamery - '''To jest na żywo. '''Samanta - '''No dobra......Tak, Dakota jest przerwa. '''Dakota - '''Dzięki. ''I wszyscy się rozchodzą. 'Courtney - '''No dobra..., a więc... '''Samanta - '''Koniec przerwy ! Wracajcie ! '''Geoff - '''Ale, to nawet nie była minuta ? '''Samanta - '''Musimy jeszcze dużo nakręcić....., gdzie jest Izzy ? '''Mike - '''Mówiła, że gdzieś idzie. '''Samanta - '''Dobra zmieniam zasady, Izzy już dzisiaj nie wygra, zostały 4 osoby i kolejna część, wygra ta osoba, która dotrwa do ostatniej części. '''Courtney - '''Tak ! '''Samanta - '''No....dobra....część II - rąbanie drewna '''Dakota - '''O, matko. '''Samanta - '''Tak, tak - za wami stoją cztery drewna, na każdym z nich jest siekiera, ta osoba, która w ciągu minuty, zdobędzie jak najwięcej kawałków drewna. '''Dakota - '''A są jakieś ulgi dla dziewczyn ? '''Courtney - '''Właśnie ? '''Samanta -' Przykro mi. 'Mike - '''Coś czuję, że dzisiaj wygram. '''Samanta - '''No dobra, niech każdy ustawi się na swoim stanowisku......star... '''Dakota - '''Nie no poddaję się, to jest za trudne. '''Samanta - '''Za późno zaczynajcie. '''Dakota - '''Nie nawidzę tego programu. '''Samanta - '''Wzajemnie. ''Wszystkim na początku idzie nieźle, oprócz Dakoty, która nie umie podnieść siekiery. 'Dakota - '''Mike, pomożesz ? '''Mike - '''No...dobra. ''Oboje próbują wyciągnąć siekierę Dakoty z drzewa. 'Courtney - '''Cieniasy. '''Geoff - '''Czyli, że jasne, już po was. '''Courtney - '''Co miałeś na myśli ? ''Nagle siekiera Dakoty wyleciała, w drzewo Courtney, które rozbiło się na pół. 'Courtney - '''No ludzie.....bez przesady. '''Izzy - '''Hejka ! '''Wszyscy - '''Izzy ?! '''Izzy - '''Co ? '''Wszyscy - '''Już odpadłaś. '''Izzy - '''No to ja.....nara. ''I gdzieś pobiegła. 'Samanta - '''No dobra, skończmy to za nim coś się stanie. Tabelka - Tabelka Wygrań 1. Geoff 2. Courtney 3./4. Mike, Dakota - DSQ '''Samanta - '''No dobra, jako, że są dwie dyskwalifikacje, to kolejna runda. '''Geoff - '''No ładnie. '''Samanta - '''Część III - przejechanie się na diabelskim młynie 20 razy. Z tej rundy odpadnie ta osoba, która najwięcej zwymiotuje. '''Mike - '''Na takim kole to każdy wygra. '''Samanta - '''Ale jeśli damy prędkość na maksa, to już nie. '''Dakota - '''Czy mogę się zdyskwalifikować ? '''Courtney '(pokój zwierzeń) - Mam dość Dakoty, ciągle tylko aż się prosi, żeby odpaść, najlepiej jakby dzisiaj odpadła, ale bardziej nie lubię Izzy. 'Samanta - '''Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Nie przesadzaj. '''Dakota - '''Kurczę. '''Samanta - '''Na miejsca.... '''Geoff - '''Mam pytanie, gdzie są pasy bezpieczeństwa ? '''Samanta - '''Nie ma. '''Wszyscy - '''Nie ma ?! '''Samanta - '''Tak, w końcu nie jesteście dziećmi.....przygotowani..... '''Geoff - '''Ale prz... '''Samanta - '.....start ! Samanta przekręciła dźwignię i wszyscy ruszyli. 'Dakota - '''Moje włosy !!!! '''Geoff - '''Nie dobrze..... ''I wymiotuje. 'Courtney - '''Geoff ! Musisz wygrać ! '''Geoff - '''Nie no nie wytrzymam. '''Courtney - '''Uda ci się. (po cichu) Nie uda mu się. '''Dakota - '''Moje ręce, włosy, oczy,........ !!!!! '''Mike - '''Mamo, to ty ? '''Samanta - '''No i to się nazywa zabawa. ''Wtedy dzwoni jej telefon. 'Samanta - '''Tak, słucham.....serio ?.....bez przesady...no dobra. (mówi głośno) Uwaga, oto nowa tabelka z poprzednio wyzwania, według ędziów powinna być zmieniona. Oto ona - Tabela Wyników 1. Geoff 2./3. Courtney / Dakota - DNF 4. Mike - DSQ '''Samanta - '''Dla tych co nie wiedzą - DSQ - Dyskwalifikacja, - DNF - Nie ukończenie, - DNS - Nie zjawienie się na zadaniu. To tak na przyszłość. '''Dakota - '(krzyczy) A co to ma do rzeczy ? 'Samanta - '''A to, że Mikea, nie będzie w kolejnym zadaniu. A teraz.....stop ! ''I Samanta energicznie zatrzymuje kolejkę, a inni lecą.......na drzewo. 'Dakota - '''Nie na widzę tego programu !!!!!! '''Samanta - '''Izzy, mogłabyś ich zdjąć z drzewa. '''Izzy - '''Robi się. ''I wszystkich ściąga. 'Samanta - '''Mike, przykro mi, usiądź na ławce. '''Mike - '''No ładnie. '''Samanta - '''A co do was. '''Courtney - '''Chwila, chwila, czy te zadanie jest anulowane ? '''Samanta - '''Zgadłaś...więc..... '''Courtney - '''Część IV ? '''Samanta - '''Tak. '''Dakota - '''Nie !!! Ja chcę dyskwalifikację !!! '''Courtney - '(pok. zwierz.) Ona aż się prosi żeby ją wywalić. 'Samanta - '''Ile razy mam ci to mówić, nie możesz ! '''Dakota - '''To.....idę na ławkę. '''Samanta - '''Chcesz nam popsuć zadanie ? '''Dakota - '''Nie, ale ja nie chcę ćwiczyć. '''Samanta - '''No dobra.....część IV - ostatnia, bo mamy finał. '''Geoff - '''Juhuu ! '''Courtney - '''Dzisiaj muszę wygrać. '''Samanta - '''A to znaczy, że....... 3. Dakota - DNS '''Samanta - '''A teraz chwila przerwy, muszę to wszystko ogarnąć. ''I Samanta idzie do samolotu. 'Mike - '''Brawo, doszededłeś do finału. '''Geoff - '''Tobie też by się udało. '''Mike - '''To wszystko przez Dakotę, dzisiaj na nią głosuję. '''Geoff - '''Zagłosuj na Izzy, radzę ci. Z nią jest większy problem. '''Courtney - '''O, matko !! '''Dakota - '''Zapowiada się nie dobrze. '''Courtney - '''Jayden jest na tym największym kole młynskim, przywiązny do wagonika. '''Mike - 'Że co ?! 'Geoff - '''Yyyy....ktoś widział Izzy ? '''Dakota - '''A jednak odcinek będzie ciekawy. ''Wtedy wyszła Samanta. 'Samanta - '''Ej no, co tu się dzieje ? '''Mike - '''Ktoś uwięził Jaydena, na kole młyńskim. '''Samanta - '''To miała być scena z filmu. Ludzie, z wami to już nie można chwili odpocząć. '''Courtney - '''A gdzie jest Izzy ? '''Samanta - '''Nie mam pojęcia. '''Izzy - '''Guten tag. '''Dakota - '''Mogłabyś po naszemu ? '''Izzy - '''No dzień dobry. '''Courtney - '''Już się witaliśmy. '''Izzy - '''Serio ? '''Samanta - '''Dobra, dobra koniec tego, pora wziąć się za zadanie.....finał - Geoff, Courtney. '''Geoff - '''Oby było proste. '''Samanta - '''Tak na prawdę Oktoberfest, to jest święto piwa. '''Mike - '''Możesz w skrócie ? '''Samanta - '''Jako, że wam nie można dać piwa, musicie...... '''Dakota - '''To dopiero będzie zadanie. '''Samanta - '''Część IV to -....... '''Courtney - '''Nie ma czasu. '''Samanta - '''Wypicie marchwiowego soczku. '''Geoff - '''A co to ma do Okto... '''Samanta - '''Pytania później, do wypicia macie jednolitrowy sok. '''Geoff - '''Tak na raz ? '''Samanta - '''Mówiłam pytania na koniec. '''Courtney - '''Przecież to proste. '''Owen - '''Totalna Porażka ? '''Izzy - '''Owen ?! '''Samanta - '''Co tu tu robisz ?! '''Owen - '''No co...teraz jest Oktoberfest, a tu juest duuuuużo jedzenia. '''Samanta - '''mógłbyś nam teraz nie przeszkadzać ? '''Owen - '''Czy to jest sok ???? '''Mike - '''No tak. ''Owen wypija całe dwie butelki soku. 'Owen - '''Nie no to było wyborne. '''Samanta - '''To było do zadania ! '''Owen - '''To.......pa Izzy. ''I idzie dalej. 'Samanta - '''Tak szybko zadania nie wymyślę.......więc chwila przerwy. '''Dakota - '''Nareszcie ! '''Courtney - '''Nie no proszę, zaczynam się nudzić. '''Samanta - '''No to masz, wymyśl zadanie w pięć minut. '''Courtney - '''To ty od tego jesteś. '''Samanta - '''Kto chce jchać do Berlina ? '''Dakota - '''Ja już nie mam siły. '''Geoff - '''Ja tak samo. '''Samanta - '''No dobra......mam tego dość, ten kto przyniesie mi jako pierwszy, cokolwiek z tego święta, wygrywa. '''Mike - '''To znaczy, że tame wyniki..... '''Samanta - '''Tak, są anulowane. '''Dakota - '''Juhuu ! '''Samanta - '''Mogą być grupy, nie muszą, wygra jedna osoba, bla bla bla.....start ! '''Dakota - '''Mike, pomożesz mi ? '''Mike - '''Już ci ostatnio pomogłem i bylem zdyskwalifikowany. '''Dakota - '''Już teraz to się nie powtórzy, proszę. '''Mike - '''Achh, no dobra. '''Dakota - '''O, zobacz ! Jaki słodki miś ! Chodź ! ''I ciągnie go za rekę do misia. 'Courtney - '''Dasz mi dzisiaj wygrać ? '''Geoff - '''Bez przesady. '''Izzy - '''Co robicie ? '''Courtney - '''Nie twoja sprawa. '''Geoff - '''Może powinniśmy.... '''Courtney - '''Nie teraz....słuchaj no.....dzisiaj odpadniesz. '''Geoff - '''Yyyy...czas.... '''Izzy - '''Ale co ? '''Courtney - '''Grrr. ''U Dakoty i Mikea 'Dakota - '''Powiesz, że masz pieniądze ? '''Mike - '''No widzisz.....nie.... '''Dakota - '''To....ooooo....różowy kamyk ! '''Mike - '''Ale... '''Dakota - '''Mam czarny dla ciebie....chodź do Samanty. '''Mike - '''Prze.... ''I ciąnie go do Samanty. 'Samanta - '''No....szybko poszło....co macie ? '''Dakota - '''Kamyki !!! '''Samanta - '''No cóż......wygrywacie dzisiaj zadanie ! '''Mike - '''Jeest ! Dzięki ! '''Dakota - '''Nie ma za co. ''Wtedy nadbiegają do nich Geoff, Courtney i Izzy. 'Courtney - '''Co ru się dzieje ? '''Samanta - '''Dakota i Mike, wygrali ! Nareszcie.....a teraz do samolotu.....już ! '''Geoff - '''No pięknie. '''Courtney - '''To wszystko przez nią. '''Izzy - '''Ej no bez przesady....ja.....lubię placki ! '''Samanta - '''Samolot, czeka. ''I wszyscy wchodzą. W samolocie '''Samanta - '''No dobra......bez dłuższych zapowiedzi................Ceremonia Eliminacji ! '''Ceremonia Eliminacji 'Samanta - '''No dobra....oddaliście głosy......pierwsze dwie pianki otrzymują Mike i Dakota ! '''Dakota - '''Ach....jak fajnie wygrywać. '''Samanta - '''Następną......Geoff ! '''Geoff - '''Finałowa 4 ! '''Samanta - '''I uwaga.....ostatnią przepustkę do ćwierćfinału otrzymuje......................Courtney ! '''Courtney - '''Marzenia się spełniają !!!!! Nara frajerko ! '''Izzy - '''No cóż................ '''Samanta - '''To wiesz, ze odpadasz ? '''Izzy - '.............Owen ?! Nagle przybiega zdyszany Owen. 'Owen - '''Izzy, przyjechalem dla ciebie specjalnie do Niemiec, akurat jak wchodziliście udało mi się wejść.....mam do ciebie jedno jedyne pytanie......czy znowu będziemy parą ? '''Izzy - '''Dżeronimo ! ''I wylatuje z samolotu. 'Owen - '''Zaczekaj. ''I on też wylatuje. W locie. '''Owen - '''To...zgadzasz się ? '''Izzy - '''A więc..... '''Samanta - '''Dobra, dobra. Koniec odcinka ! Czy Izzy zgodziła się ? Czy tu jeszcze kiedyś wroci ? Czy Courtney wywali jeszcze kogoś ? To wszystko w ostatnim......Podsumowaniu ! Zapraszam i pa ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki